


【堂良】婚后琐碎的日常生活⑥

by mengxi233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxi233/pseuds/mengxi233





	【堂良】婚后琐碎的日常生活⑥

【关键字：寂寞且安静的深夜，视频通话，凡士林，冰镇可乐，发光的电脑屏幕，小心翼翼】

1、  
有人常说婚姻生活中一定要有一个人是崇拜者，这样的婚姻生活才会时时充满乐趣和新意。  
周九良其实是赞同这样说法的，准确的说，他打从心底认为自己是孟鹤堂众多粉丝中一个小小的崇拜者，只不过他幸运些成为了被孟鹤堂深爱的人。  
平时面上表现不出来的爱慕时常在两人独处时体现的淋漓尽致。黏黏腻腻的唤一声先生或者哥哥，再笑的乖巧送上自己的唇齿沉迷在孟鹤堂的万千温柔与宠爱中。

平日里生活的多甜蜜，等孟鹤堂参加节目独留周九良的时候就有多孤单。

2、  
九良晚上吃的什么啊？平时少用的视频电话终于在相隔千里时体现出科技改变生活，男人似乎刚刚参加完拍摄，拿了手机就给周九良打了电话，嘈杂的声音以及明暗变化的光线说着无尽的思念。  
你走之前包的饺子煮了点，陷有点咸了不过还能吃，对了你那拍摄怎么样啊。其实周九良真实想问的是孟鹤堂什么时候能回来，一个人守着安静的家越发显的寂寞，尤其是在这深夜中，黑暗悄悄的躲在每个角落，似乎下一秒就要纠缠上独自呆在家里的人儿。  
还行吧，不过明天可能还要再来补录一些东西，我应该后天回去。生活了这么久孟鹤堂自然明白周九良十分话意里没有讲明白的三分里是什么，再说了他也是极其想念家里的人儿。先前养猫事件，他还是记得清楚，既然承诺了要将他认定成自己的宝贝，那宝贝自然要好好呵护，小心翼翼的照料给他万千温柔和关怀才配的上宝贝这个称呼啊。  
那行我明天去菜市场买点菜吧，你抓紧回酒店休息吧，我也该睡了。本想再聊聊可是孟鹤堂接连闪躲车辆的样子实在不让人放心，周九良只得随口找了借口挂了这短暂的通话。  
好，宝宝好好休息吧，我很快就回去了，爱你。男人真的是把情话说的极致，在床上私密的称呼被当众叫出，又定下约定总结了一句爱你，任谁也坚守不住，更何况孤独缠身的周九良了。

3、  
抱着被子蜷缩在双人床上，眼看着月亮升的多高高，周九良还是睡不着，满脑子都是孟鹤堂挂断视频通话时满眼的柔情。  
叹了口气起身开了柔和的台灯，周九良决定先打扫一下卫生，起码可以缓解一下焦虑感。

两个大男人生活也不能精致到哪里去，乱丢的脏袜子和用过的餐巾纸不知是在这里发生过什么不可言说的秘密，看的周九良有些脸红却也能想起些深夜限定的记忆。  
每次下了晚场匆匆赶回家时，饥肠辘辘的两人会下一份水饺简单吃一吃，最后吃到沙发边，开着电脑随便播一些什么，男人再撤下两人遮掩情欲的衣物，慢条斯理的调戏着本就神智不清的周九良。  
温暖干燥的手掌时常握住自己的命脉小心照料，直等到周九良粗喘着气，结巴着求饶时男人才会转战身后微微潮湿的地界，吩咐着周九良自己挖一坨凡士林送到孟鹤堂手心中，再在万般期待中一点点摸索，唤起深夜里最独家最隐秘的快乐。  
真的是够禽兽的，周九良念着孟鹤堂禽兽行径，却还是老老实实收拾好所有的东西。

清理的工作也没有很难，最后拎起电脑椅上孟鹤堂穿过未洗的衬衫，周九良累了。不是身体的乏累，心累占了十中之九，一个人的深夜太难熬，所谓相思苦也不过如此了吧。  
喝着泛着凉意的可乐，随手开了许久未用的电脑，无所事事查看着近期的新闻，猛然间看到一些不同寻常的东西。  
按说节目录制的现场是不许录像的，可偏偏就有些人有本事，录了一段孟鹤堂。  
安静的坐在沙发上看着其他人展现自我，灯光顾及不到他，零散的落下些许的光影却恰到好处烘托了氛围。  
这样的孟鹤堂是周九良不常见到的，安静，沉稳，认真。没有两人爱情里的甜腻和缠绵，和他初见他时一瞬间的感应对上了。  
这才是真正的孟鹤堂吧，周九良问着自己，心却又沉了许多。  
他贪恋孟鹤堂是长久的事情，近似痴迷的一份爱恋，可好在两情相悦同床共枕，多像童话故事一样美好。

他们不常说爱，常常在一举一动一逗一捧之间展现的淋漓尽致。  
盯着发着光的电脑屏幕，只觉的视频那头的人正紧紧的盯着自己，抿嘴一笑视频就结束了，可周九良心里的波澜却起了一层又一层，震荡的他神智有些不清，歪坐在椅子上低低喘息，像极了被孟鹤堂逗弄之后的不自知。

4、  
拉扯过混合着男人气味的衬衫，周九良从未觉得自己这般冒失和急躁。丝毫不怜惜自己的身体，一把扯下潮湿膻腥的睡裤，隔着薄薄的底裤安抚着自己的亢奋。  
孤寂深夜的一个注视就可以给周九良如此大的刺激，更何况孟鹤堂这个活生生的人平日里给他无微不至的关怀？  
棉制品已经抵挡不住过多体液的浸染，大片水色要将周九良逼疯。趴在微微返潮的桌上，剥离下最后一件遮挡，将男人的衬衫紧紧的贴住口鼻，不知是为了掩饰脱口而出粗重的喘息还是想要汲取更多关于男人的记忆。  
不似男人柔软温热的手掌，周九良的掌心带着薄薄的一层茧，虽然足够解痒，可偏偏没有男人的那般惬意和舒爽，冷意蔓延上裸露的双腿，又缓慢的爬上光滑的背脊和腰腹，周九良咬着牙自暴自弃一般的疏解夜晚的孤寂，没有思考能力的大脑调度出更多关于男人的事情，甚至还有男人每天早晨的一个缱绻的吻，温柔惬意又安心。  
一切归于平静时，周九良才惊觉自己的荒唐，点点白浊落在桌边，甚至连男人衬衫的衣摆都带上了些。  
都怪你孟鹤堂，抖着大腿周九良没有精力去打扫，反正孟鹤堂还有一日才回，他有的是时间处理这些事情。

麻烦问一下，我现在是不是可以走了？家里有点事情。补录的内容很快就结束了，甚至孟鹤堂还有机会去吃个早午饭。  
对的孟老师，您的部分已经全部OK了，您不在休息休息吗？负责人有些疑惑孟鹤堂的急切。  
没事，我有点着急回家的。

周九良也没有想到自己这般的容易生病，也不敢给孟鹤堂说生怕他着急回，也不想自己一人去医院，蜷缩在柔软的被子中独自难受。  
咔哒，门开了。  
不知哪里来的力气，周九良一个挺身下了床，光着脚冲出卧室，只看见孟鹤堂有些惊讶可转瞬又是十分的高兴，软着脚走到男人身边带着浑身的热气拥抱男人，全然的委屈吐露了个干净，孟鹤堂也不说什么只是搀扶着人躺倒床上。  
服下药丸，孟鹤堂坐在床边才说  
九良，我的衬衫你洗了没？  
刚刚还迷糊的周九良突然想起了那件勾人的衬衫还被他堆在书房的桌子上，支支吾吾想不出理由。  
宝宝你知道咱家书房有监控吗？


End file.
